A Love That Will Last
by wereleopard
Summary: Story lottery challenge. A soap bubble. Ianto relaxes in his bath


Title: A Love That Will Last

Author: Wereleopard

Rating: PG

Pairing: Jack/Ianto,

Word Count: 1,107

Spoilers: Ummm all of Torchwood because you need to know the character and Labyrinth

Torchwood/Labyrinth, not a crossover but used a scene from it

Summary: Story lottery challenge a soap bubble

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood or Labyrinth. I wish.

Thank you to AmazonX for the great beta'ing job

Ianto lay in his bubble bath, relaxing. It had been an exhausting day and his body ached. He was bruised and battered from fighting a Weevil. As soon as everything had been sorted out at the Hub, the Weevil and the paperwork, he headed off as soon as he could. This hot bubble bath was calling his name. Jack had been worried about him, so Owen had checked him over and said that there was nothing wrong. He had not been majorly hurt. Ianto was just going to be stiff and sore for a few days.

Ianto ran his bath and slowly undressed, his muscles protesting at the smallest movement. He slowly sank into the hot water, sighing with relief as the heat covered his body. His eyes slowly closed and as they did, he saw a soap bubble, the light reflecting creating multi colours.

He was so very tired, his eyes were heavy they slowly closed those colours dancing around in his head.

XXXXX

There is a giant bubble, with a magnificent ballroom inside it. Tiny bubbles rush to join it. In one of them is Ianto.

The bubble, with Ianto inside it, floats through the sky. He begins to twirl music echoes around him.

The music changes and now Ianto is inside the ballroom. It is a magnificent spectacle with all the beauty and decadence of an 18th century Venetian ball. Magnificently dressed dancers swirl to the music in an incredibly opulent setting. The guests wear masks that are elegant parodies of goblin faces, giving them all a slightly sinister look. There is something very provocative about all of them.

Some of them lounge against the wall; the party has been going on all night. In this setting, Ianto feels innocent. Two women snickering behind their fans as Ianto approaches, and he is suddenly terribly self-conscious. How plain he feels amidst all this! He looks into one of the many mirrors that line the ballroom walls and sighs at his image. His hand automatically going up to his tie, straightening it. Then suddenly he sees something in the mirror that makes him gasp.

The mirror, and in it the reflection of a Jack dancing with a particularly exotic-looking man. Ianto whirls around, trying to get another glimpse of him.

Ianto is looking for Jack.

Jack is whispering something to his partner who smiles knowingly from beneath his mask and licks his lips.

Ianto blushes and turns away and finds himself looking into another mirror. But in the reflection, Jack isn't with a partner. He is standing alone, the dancers are a whirling blur around him, and he is looking straight at Ianto.

XXXXX

Ianto is suddenly whirling in Jack's arms. Jack smiles down at him and the attraction between them is palpable.

They whirl around dizzyingly, so dizzyingly that Ianto swoons in Jack's arms. Jack catches Ianto before he can fall, tightening his grip around Ianto's waist.

Jack and Ianto start to dance again. The young man is smiling up at Jack. The older man has never looked more handsome. There is something more open about him, as if he, too, is caught up in the moment. Jack nuzzles Ianto's hair with his lips and whispers in his ear.

"There is such a sad love deep in your eyes. A kind of pale jewel open and closed within your eyes. I'll place the sky within your eyes. There's such a fooled heart beating so fast in search of new dreams. A love that will last within your heart. I'll place the moon within your heart. As the pain sweeps through makes no sense to you. Every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all. But I'll be here for you as the world falls down. Falling. Falling in love. I'll paint you mornings of gold. I'll spin you valentine evenings. Though we're strangers till now. We're choosing the path between the stars; I'll leave my love between the stars."

Words that are telling Ianto that Jack will give him everything he wants and things that he didn't know he wanted or even dreamt off. Words that tell him to forget everything all the restrictions and powerlessness. To stay here with him.

Jack moves his head back so he can stare down into Ianto's face smiling. Slowly he moves his head forward. They are getting closer and closer. Their lips are almost touching. Ianto's eyes fall closed waiting for that first touch. Desperate to taste the unique flavour that is Captain Jack Harkness.

XXXXX

"Ianto." Jack's voice was loud.

Ianto's eyes shot open as he looked around. He was in his gone cold bath tub.

The Welshman laughed to himself. "I have to stop watching Labyrinth." Shaking his head, he slowly and sorely climbed out of the tub. "Use your key?" Ianto shouts back, as he starts to dry himself with a large fluffy towel.

XXXXX

Jack pulled the key from his pocket and stares down at it. He hadn't had the nerve to use it yet. It has made their relationship real.

Relationship.

Jack smiled at that thought. "I'm in a relationship with Ianto Jones. We're a couple." He frowned. "I hate that saying, a couple." Shaking his head he opened the door the door and walked in.

Ianto headed out of the bathroom and smiled. "Jack," he whispered.

Jack made his way over to the other man and pulled him into his arms. "I was worried about you," he whispered.

Ianto pulled back and gently stroked Jack's face. "I'm fine. A little achy, but that is it."

"I'd thought I lost you. I…" Jack stuttered to a stop.

"One day you will, but not today." Ianto took a deep breath. "I love you, Jack. There is no one else for me, just you."

Ianto blushed and looked down at the ground. Jack's smile was blinding as he placed to fingers under Ianto's chin and raised the younger man's head.

"I love you too, Ianto. I can't imagine not having you in my life, laughing, joking, making love. I want to turn over in bed and see you lying next to me." He shook his head in disbelief. "I didn't want to be in a relationship with anyone, but now I can't I imagine it, of being alone without Ianto Jones."

"Jack, I'm too tired and sore to do anything, but come to bed and just hold me?" Ianto asked.

"As you wish," Jack replied.

"I'd better not have a bloody dream of The Princess Bride," Ianto muttered.

Jack turned to look at his young lover, his face full of confusion.

The End


End file.
